


Sick Day

by AlecWrites



Series: MatsuAkaTeruTen Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Neopronouns, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Akaashi walked over to the bed with a mug of warm tea, a small cup of sugar cubes, and a towel. Keiji set the tray aside on the nightstand and reached for the towel. He pats Satori’s forehead, wiping up any sweat that might have built up from his nap.“Some tea?” Keiji asked, placing the towel down and reaching for the mug.“Do I really have a choice?” Satori joked.“No,” Keiji said, handing the mug to the redhead.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji
Series: MatsuAkaTeruTen Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568410
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Haikyuu!! Polyamory Fics, Terushima Fics





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheetahLeopard2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/gifts).



> This is all Leo's fault, ai got me into this pairing and then I wrote a fic for it. Tis the season to the gays!

Tendou Satori was sick, and to everyone but him, it was the end of the world. The redhead sat up in bed, he did so because when he looked at the clock it was 3 pm, and Akaashi Keiji was one of his more punctual partners. Keiji had brought him tea every day since he’d been sick; it was warm and supposed to help with Satori’s throat. 

There was a knock on the door then, 3 knocks, soundly but soft, it was Akaashi. 

“Come in,” Satori said with hoarseness in his throat which he cringed at internally. He sat up against the headboard. The door opened, and from the crack that Akaashi slipped through, he saw Matsukawa pretending to look at something on his phone. Although Terushima was hiding in the hallway, Satori could see aeir’s chain bouncing up and down. They were worried about him.

Akaashi walked over to the bed with a mug of warm tea, a small cup of sugar cubes, and a towel. Keiji set the tray aside on the nightstand and reached for the towel. He pats Satori’s forehead, wiping up any sweat that might have built up from his nap. 

“Some tea?” Keiji asked, placing the towel down and reaching for the mug.

“Do I really have a choice?” Satori joked.

“No,” Keiji said, handing the mug to the redhead. For a moment Satori turned it away, placing a hand between him and the cup. Keiji raised a brow. Satori gave a smile and turned away, falling into a small coughing fit. After he had regained his breath, he looked over at Keiji with another smile, and Akaashi’s expression remained neutral, worry hidden in his eyes. 

Satori took the tea. He would never admit it, but the tea was actually helping once he was through with his coughing fits; his throat would get really dry and the tea always eased his pain. However, Satori was sure Keiji already knew how much he appreciated it.

“Thank you,” Satori said after taking a few sips, the warm liquid already filling him with relief. For a moment, Keiji just looked at him. There was warmth and worried in his eyes, and Satori felt bad for making him worry. Keiji reached out to caress the side of his cheek, Satori freezing at the movement. He knew Keiji cared and loved him, but touches like this were usually absentminded, not conscious. He didn’t want to move, in fear of breaking the touch. 

When Keiji was done, he gave Tendou a soft smile. “Feel better,” he whispered before leaving for the door. 

“Okay,” was all Tendou said before Akaashi closed it.

At 3:30 or 3:35, Akaashi assigned Issei to the job of checking Satori’s temperature. His body was slightly warm, but he didn’t feel feverish. 

Matsukawa had louder knocks, he couldn’t help being heavy-handed, but there was whispering behind the door. Probably Akaashi whisper-shouting at Issei about his knock in case Satori was asleep, and Issei whisper-shouting back an apology. One of the things Satori loved about Matsukawa was the fact that he didn’t wait for an invitation. Issei stepped in after his knock, and when the door opened Satori saw Terushima sitting in the kitchen with aeirs gaze fixated on Issei’s back.

“Hello Issei~” Satori greeted him like normal. Satori’s goal, whenever they were together, was to make Matsukawa smile. Matsukawa’s lips twitched slightly, probably at the hoarse tone of his boyfriend. 

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Issei replied dryly, sitting on the side of the bed. Matsukawa moved his hand to place it over Satori’s. Tendou looked down at their hands and smiled widely. He stuck out his tongue happily and Matsukawa placed the thermometer under his tongue. Satori closed his mouth and hummed. 

“How was your day?” Satori asked.

“No talking,” Matsukawa said moving his fingers against Tendou’s knuckles.

“It was good, Teru’s been bothering me about convincing Akaashi to let him come see you,” Matsukawa said after a moment. The thermometer beeped, and Mastu snatched it from his mouth quickly looking at the numbers. Satori saw his body relax. Just as he suspected, there was no fever. 

“You’re good,” Matsukawa said, and without Tendou having to do a thing, Issei smiled and Satori felt healed.

“Good,” Satori said, returning his smile. “ Teru has a worse immune system than all of us, and ai the loudest, which is why Akaashi refuses to let aim come see me.” Satori quickly turns away from Matsukawa to sneeze covering it with his elbow. Matsukawa reached for the box of tissues sitting sideways on the floor handing it to Satori. 

“Do you want to see aim?” Matsu asked with an expression of concern. Satori took the tissue to blow his nose. Then through it towards the trashcan in the corner. Unsurprisingly, he missed. He was a volleyball player, not basketball. Matsukawa ignored the shot. 

“Yes, I want to see my little Yuuji-san!” Satori said clapping his hands together. Then he brought one of his hands over Issei. 

“Tell Akaashi to let Yuuji bring me my medicine,” Satori whispered with a soft expression. Issei went wide-eyed for a moment before softening. Issei smiled and tapped Tendou’s hand for a moment before departing. As Issei left he gave Yuuji glance into the room before following Matsu to the kitchen.

The door was shut, and Tendou shut his eyes to tap into any conversation happening outside the room. There was more whisper-shouting most likely Akaashi. And Matsukawa spoke in a normal tone of voice. “He said he wanted to see Yuuji. If you’re worried about him getting sick, give him a mask.” Satori could feel Akaashi glaring from the bedroom It brought a smile to his face. When he heard bouncing, which was definitely Yuuji, his pretty blonde baby. 

The entrance was not something Satori was ready for. Yuuji peeped aeir head in quietly. Ai was wearing a face mask that covered aeir nose and mouth. Even when Ai walked into the room ai was unusually quiet. Instead of sitting on the edge of the bed as the others did, ai walked over to the other side of the bed and scooted under the covers, some boxes in hand. 

“Akaashi told me the order these were supposed to go in,” Yuuji had a serious expression on aeir face, it was almost cute.

“I can do it, Yuuji,” Satori said, reaching for the medicine. 

“But I wanted to take care of you,” Yuuji pouted, handing the medicine over. “Like Keiji and Issei,” ai crossed aeir arms over aeir chest. 

“Hey Yuuji, wanna know something cool about you wearing this mask?” Satori said to his pouting datemate. Yuuji looked up but ai was still unamused. Satori leaned in and pressed a finger to aeir chin lifting it upwards. “I can kiss you.” And Satori did just that. He pressed his lips onto Yuuji’s moving them slightly. The kiss was a little awkward with the mask but Yuuji melted into it anyway. 

“Better?” Satori asked aim pulling away from the kiss.

“Much,” Yuuji sighed. Ai was so curious how Satori was able to wash away all aeir worries like that, but it’s just another reason ai loved him. 

“Good,” Satori said with a smile before opening up in medication in the order he was supposed to take them in. Satori would hand ai a container or box once he was finished and ai would set them on the table beside him. He usually needed a liquid to take medicine, but since he has been taking medicine for the last few days it became an easy task for him. 

Tendou yawned and stretched his arm over his head. “I’m feeling a nap, cuddle with me?” Satori asked with a smirk.

“Keiji will get mad,” Yuuji said in response.

“I’ll deal with him,” Satori said, waving at the door. Yuuji brightened and snuggled into Tendou’s side. Satori reached over to turn off the lamp and slide downwards into the blanket. Yuuji wrapped his arms around Satori’s midsection and the other pulled aim into his arms, they fell asleep moments later.

-

After a while, Matsukawa and Akaashi were getting a little concerned, it was almost dinner time and Yuuji was usually the first to ask for food. The two of them had managed to try and stay out of their hair for the time being but it had been nearly two hours. Matsukawa had his arm over Akaashi as they sat quietly with the T.V. playing something neither of them was listening to. Matsukawa brushed Akaashi’s hair from his forehead, gathering Keiji’s attention all at once. 

“Uh...huh?” Akaashi said, his eyes coming back into focus. 

“Maybe he should check on them?” Issei said easily reading the aura.

Akaashi looked away sheepishly. “Yes, if you’re okay with that?” Akaashi asked. 

Issei sat up from the couch pulling Akaashi along with him, they both shuffled to the door. Because the two of them were just good people, they knocked. Waited. Knocked again. Silence. Issei turned the knob and stepped inside with Keiji in tow. They saw the scene before them. Matsukawa smiled, and Akaashi whined quietly. Keiji gripped tightly onto Issei’s hand. “No fair, I wanted to cuddle with Tendou all week.” He whispered. Tendou had his arms wrapped around Yuuji’s head, and the cute blond was cuddled into Tendou’s stomach, snoring lighting into his mask. 

“Then let’s join them,” Issei said pulling Akaashi further into the room. He let go of Keiji’s hand and walked over to the side of the bed that Yuuji was sleeping on. He pulled off his shirt in a swift motion and scooted into the bed, pulling Yuuji against his body. Akaashi looked over at the three of them before slipping out of his pants, leaving his bare legs to be held by the crisp hair. He walked slowly over to the side Tendou was sleeping on and slipped under the covers. He gently threw a hand over Satori, where he could feel Yuuji’s hair tickle his fingertips. Matsukawa grasped Keiji’s hand holding it gently over Yuuji’s head. They all slowed their breathing. Akaashi whispered something, it was muffled but Matsukawa responded anyway. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
